


Play with Fire

by openyourrice



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Explicit Language, Immobility, Kinks, Love Bites, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openyourrice/pseuds/openyourrice
Summary: - You wanted to see me? - suddenly says Haechan, leaning against the door, which frightened Mark.It seems to him that the younger one specially send him to Hong Kong with his words, actions, body, and with his endless love, which fills in all the air in older one lungs, so that Mark breathes only with him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 24





	Play with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> its, maybe, a little strange fanfiction, but i wanted to make Haechan-nie top boy, he deserves it:)

\- You wanted to see me? - suddenly says Haechan, leaning against the door which frightened Mark.

He thinks the younger one specially sends him to Hong Kong with his words, actions, body, and with his endless love, which fills all the air in his lungs so that the older one breathes only with him.

He has only towel on his body, exposing the pelvic bones, which in the moon's light look especially alluring. Mark can also pick up a subtle lavender scent that is intertwined with coffee notes.

\- Ah. I wanted not only to see you, kitten. - and it works on the maknae, like a kind of trigger: he goes inside room, closes the door behind him, slowly kneels down and crawls to the hyung’s bed like a graceful cat. Mark need not see his eyes, but he feels how predatory his “sun “looks at him. He crawls to the bed, runs his fingertips over the knuckles of aristocratic hands, climbing onto the bed and not taking his eyes off the elder. Mark closes his eyes, intertwining their fingers, and reaches for a kiss, but Haechan’s palm, which resting on his chest, stopped him.

\- Hyung, today I want to try something new ... - with these words, he takes off his towel, sitting on the hyung, and pulls out a few ice cubes from the bag was on the nightstand.

\- What are you going to… - Mark doesn’t have time to ask when Donghyuck puts an ice piece in his mouth and, with a predatory smile, approached the elder’s lips, covering them with his own. The Canadian immediately felt a pleasant chill on his lips. His lips are dry and thin, but he knows how to use them so that, even with some of their faults, he can drive maknae to delirium tremens. He opens his mouth wider, allowing the kiss to deepen, catching a shudder from Haechan’s cold tongue. Suddenly, something cold applies to Mark’s nipples, and he wants to pull away, but Hae holds him with a steel grip.

Haechan runs a cube along the halos of one nipple, then the other, and rises to the neck, and with his fingertips he finds the pulsating vein and runs the rest of the ice over it. The ice melts from Mark’s already heated body, so it forces him to break the kiss to lick off the rest of the water. But that would be too easy, so he decides that it would be beautiful if the hyung’s neck was covered with rosebuds. Having licked off the water, he ceases to be tender, and presses his teeth and sucks the skin, leaving beautiful, burgundy-colored buds on the dark skin, which tomorrow will bloom with scarlet, purple, crimson roses.

Mark’s hands tremble in the iron grip of Donghyuck’s fingers as he rolls him onto the cold sheets and lifts his head with his fingers, prying his chin, revealing a view of the chic neck. He reaches for the nightstand, which has a thick blindfold on it. Mark finds it hard to breathe. As soon as a person loses one sense, all the others are active. Haechan blindfolded his hyung, which sharpens his hearing to the maximum, feels his blood running through his veins, hears his own heart beating wildly, how his maknae breathes, and every breath he takes is a loss of control for Mark-ie.

\- If it will be painful - just tell me, - the younger whispers in his ear, tying a bandage and running his cold tongue along the conch of his ear, slightly biting the lobe at the end. With his whispers, he sends billions of signals per millisecond, forcing his body to work in a more frantic rhythm. Don runs his hand over his chest, and Min, because of inability to see, literally feels every joint and knuckle of his graceful hand.

\- Oh.. Okay, - Mark by touch searches for Haechan, bumping into his hips, gently placing his hands on them and with his fingertips leading to the top. His skin is too velvety to be real.

\- No, no, babe. Today I’m on top. - Haechan stops any attempts to seize power from the elder. - Shall we try shibari? I know several nodes. Yuta-hyung kindly agreed to teach them.

From the very tiny, at first glance, bag, Donghyuck pulls out a not quite small rope. He lowers the elder to the floor and sits him on his knees. The first thing Lee-junior does is tie his hands, leaving no chance of getting out. Then he puts the rope on his chest and makes the first cross, he made three more such crosses for sure. Then two loops appear on the neck which confuses Mark a little, but he does not show it, because he likes everything so far and he frankly enjoys what is happening. Meanwhile, the rope moved to the back, then pulled over the thin waistline, and then Haechan made some last knots on the hips.

He walked away to look at his “work of art” and take a picture, because when else would he have time to be on top. With a satisfied smile, Haechan walked over to Mark and roughly grabbed him by the knots on his chest.

\- Mark. Explain to me why you spend so much time with Yuta-hyung? Hmm? I mean nothing to you anymore? Bastard... - with these words, Mark got a resounding slap in the face, because he deserved it, and Mark Lee was even more turned on when Donghyuck was so rude.

\- It’s time to fuck you, so you can remember who you belong to forever.- he puts his hand on the place of impact, and lightly touched his lips somewhere to the back of his head.

Haechan pushed Mark to the floor, spreading his legs apart as far as the rope would allow. He wanted to fuck Minhyun roughly, but at the last moment he took pity and turned him over, putting him on his knees, which parted from excitement and operas on his chest to stretch.

\- Mark-iiiee... You like everything, right? Say something.

The answer was an unrestrained groan of pain mixed with pleasure rolling slowly, his lungs refuse to take in air, which makes it unrealistic to breathe.

\- I want you to see me take you, so I will untie the bandage. But not all at once, but for now, enjoy stretching. And yes, you won’t end until I say ... - after these words, he fastened the ring on the elder’s penis, and Mark whined in displeasure.

Haechan smeared lubricant on his palm and entered the first icy finger inside. He entered unexpectedly with little difficulty, as if Mark had already played with himself before. The second followed the first finger. It makes sense, isn’t it? When there were already three fingers in the body of Mark, he himself sat on them.

\- Mark-ie, I think you’re ready. - Haechan takes out his fingers, lubricates his penis and puts it to Minhyun’s hole with a characteristic and stupid squelch. Keeping his promise, Donghyuck unties the ribbon in front of his eyes, and right there in the mirror opposite, Mark observes a rather interesting picture: he lies with his chest on the floor, all tied up and with red cheeks.

At such a sight, Mark’s dick jerked, and he groaned, asking for more than frightening Donghyuck a little, because while he was stretching him, he was practically silent, like a partisan, and now suddenly he spoke.

In one movement, Haechan entered the pliable body and immediately picked up a quick pace. Mark moaned at the top of his voice, not afraid that someone might hear them.

\- Look in the mirror. - sounded like an order. Mark must obey if he wants to cum. - You moan like a real whore. Can it be more melodic or what?

\- I’m not Beethoven or Bach for you to moan more melodic, - Mark squeezed out through groans, to which Haechan just grinned.

After a while, Lee-junior felt a quick discharge and squeezed harder on the loops around Minhyun’s neck, from which he choked. Maknae admires how beautifully the rope digs into this delicate dark skin, enjoys this perfection. Mark gasps for air like a fish, bite his already bleeding lips into the meat, tries to twitch his hips so that the younger finally remembers that besides physical satisfaction, he must still somehow breathe. Senior Lee heard only a quiet “Cum ... “and felt that he finally removed this stupid ring from his cock. Then Donghyuck dig his teeth into his shoulder, and Mark felt something warm inside him ...

*******************************

The guys were just lying on the floor, trying to decide on such a bold act as going to the shower.

\- It was unforgettable ... Now, untie me, everything is numb.

With the last of his strength, Haechan got up and untied the knots from the rope.

\- Once again, If I see you with Yuta-hyung - I will fuck so freaking hard that you cannot sit for a month.

\- Okay, so I need to be with him more often.

\- Sounds like a good plan.


End file.
